User talk:Red Krystals
RE: User Warriors Assassin Battle As part of the user battle between your warrior and Las', the battle will be done by placing the assassins into a scenario where they will be faced with a mission but will also likely lead into a 1 vs. 1. The Scenario is as follows - 'For a hefty cheque, Terrarrian has reluctantly agreed to provide protection to a lawyer whom is working to prosecute a pair of Arms Manufacturers who were working for Cicada, but were arrested in doing so. The lawyer is stock piling increasing amounts of evidence and resources in order to secure a victory in court and have the Arms Manufacturers arrested. While it appears that for now - Cicada has accepted it has lost the two Arms Manufacturers and they will be convicted, reputation is at stake here. If one lawyer can step up and bring down workers for Cicada, this could have a long-term effect as more lawyers feel confident enough to do so when presented with the oppitunity. As such, Cicada wants this lawyer dead and out of the way. His death will send a message and leave a mark so others know. Lullaby has been contacted.' *The battle will take place at night time. *The lawyer is working primarily from home on his private estate in the quiet English countryside. He is aware he is tangling with a dangerous organisation and is aware he is under protection, but knows nothing more than this. *Lullaby needs to infiltate the home and kill the lawyer, and any other threats that may appear. Cicada's reputation is at stake. *Terrarrian needs to protect the lawyer at all costs and from all threats. His survival and work will cripple Cicada's reputation. What I must ask of you, as you are Terrarrian in this case, is this: Where would you like Terrarrian to be so he can protect the Lawyer? Rangers/Assassains battle I wouldn't mind helping for that battle. It should be a 5 on 5 match. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) The Rangers vs Assassins battle. Sorry if I missed that out. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I think the battle should take place in a forest; not because of the Rangers' cloaks, but the battle could go either way. You should probably write it thought. Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 03:19, August 17, 2014 (UTC) And yeah, guns would make the battle uneven. Deathblade 100 (talk) 07:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't the battle be a 3 on 3 or a 5 on 5? Deathblade 100 (talk) 09:34, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Are the weapons used by all the combatants? And the strikers are brass Clubs. Thanks Deathblade 100 (talk) 03:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Like the title card? Deathblade 100 (talk) 05:45, October 31, 2014 (UTC) You can use the title card in our collab match, if you like. Deathblade 100 (talk) 03:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I would suggest giving the Assassins the crossbow at long range. Deathblade 100 (talk) 07:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to OCF Chat, I need to ask a question. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 01:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Terra Hey Terra, it's Sport. I wanted to discuss things on a few different topics, so please come to OCF Chat sometime between 7:15-9:00 Eastern on OCF $P0RT $H0UT!NG 23:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Negotiations I wanted to discuss some stuff on HiC Chat (banned from other sources) about OCF, HiC, DF and real life stuff. I'll be there from 9-10 Eastern $P0RT $H0UT!NG 00:57, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Vote Could you vote on my Vladimir Menshikov Vs Lord Voldemort and User blog:Deathblade 100/Kalkara (Ranger's Apprentice) Vs Vampires battles? Deathblade 100 (talk) 08:08, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Red Krystals is only supposed to respond to this. Sup Red, I finally got an account. I got the Idea done. P.S India, November, Echo, Echo, Delta, Charlie, Oscar, Foxtrot, Foxtrot, Echo, Echo. AllTheAmendments (talk) 05:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Fate Tourney Heya, due to some lore inconsistencies and issues with being too similar to Kirei, I was going to ask if you were okay with re-writing your master. I'm really sorry I have to ask this, as your servant was one of the coolest I saw there, and really want to include you in the tourney, but I need an update by Monday, the 5th. You can check out the tourney page for more details. That said, I think the preist angle is intresting, and could be expanded on: *Maybe a defective preist, who departed from the church due to conflicting views on killing rogue mages? Someone who was offered to be an executor due to their proficiency in Holy Magecraft, but was disgusted by their methology. The church as an organization only seeks to supervise the Grail War, so having him be a regular member of the organization would be confusing. *Maybe your character could work as a vigilante in the war, and try to help any other masters who are in need? We have a lot of selfish, neutral, and downright evil masters that a generous and genuinely good magus would be a breath of fresh air. That, and a good preist would be an antithesis of Kirei's character, and save you from persecution on not being original. Thank you for your time! Dargoo Dargoo Faust (talk) 00:46, February 2, 2018 (UTC)